The embodiments herein relate generally to civil engineering.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, there was no exterior enclosure that can withstand snow loads and totally enclose a space from above and in front when closed but be totally open from above and front when open. There were no screening enclosures that allowed a standard trash container or recycling container to be used in exterior environments exposed to bear and wildlife that prevented access without using expensive metal containers that were not designed for accessible means of access. There were no screening enclosures that allowed for hands free entrance by sanitation personnel without getting out of their vehicle and possibly injuring themselves while opening doors or repositioning heavy trash containers. Having the enclosure completely protected from unauthorized access could also prevent unauthorized use of the contents enclosed. This could apply to trash containers, valuable items requiring storage on exterior, and possibly on-site construction security. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.